A horrible Break-up
by iceamethyst007
Summary: Glitch is technically just a best friend but when my Boyfriend finds out that I like him alot more than he does because of a Typo message. The only way to calm yourself down is...With a song of course! One-shot: Reader/Glitch


**Okay...My first Glitch/Reader Story with a Japanese song.**

**Here's the song: **

** watch?v=pX6TwnhdbDA&list=FLWk5Ld5h9Y9KCZuwPbW7zyw&index=13**

* * *

**FanFiction Closure+ Song Closure. (Glitch\Reader)**

* * *

It had been a full year you had been with DC's Crew: H-Def.

You got along with everyone including Miss Arubey.

They were all like friends to you; except for Glitch he was like your best friend.

Even if it's been only a year you and Glitch would act as if you knew each other for the rest of your life.

But secretly he liked you; unable to tell you that he ever did, you both stay'd friends.

It always crossed your mind thinking that if Glitch ever liked you.

Actually he's always crossed your mind if he ever liked you.

Even if you already had a boyfriend you still like Glitch more than a friend.

But you couldn't ever tell him; until it was right.

Wow. Did that change from one typo text message.

* * *

**(Your POV)**

* * *

I practiced my dance moves for Rip-tide to show Bodie how to never mess with me.

Soon after my phone from my pocket dinged. Stupid ringtone right?

After almost falling onto the couch only a foot away from me; I turned over the nightstand.

I quickly turned off my (Device), and ran over to the nightstand where my phone was.

_**(Boyfriend): Hey...I have to ask you something...**_

_**(Me): Yeah what's up?**_

_**(Boyfriend): What's up with you always with Glitch?**_

_I stopped at my thought, does he really want an answer or is jealous? If he was jealous i don't blame him._

_I'm always around him; every time I'd leave for a date Glitch would tease me in front of him._

_I totally forgot we were still talking and I jumped when it 'dinged'._

_**(Me): He's my best friend, there's nothing wrong with Glitch always around me... :(**_

_**(Boyfriend): It is to me; tell him to lay off for a while. I don't like him around you like that.**_

_I frown after reading that message. Did he really think that I'd just agree with him?_

_**(Me): No. There's nothing going on (Boyfriend); were just friends.**_

_**(Boyfriend): ME OR THAT 'FRIEND' OF YOURS?! :O.**_

_I paused and felt my eye-lids grow watery. Was he really shouting at me through phone messages?!_

_Stop. Crying won't help. Stop._

_I did so and wrote my answer, I guess I wrote it too fast and it ended up like..._

_**(Me): Glitch is just my boyfriend.**_

_No! Damn it stupid auto-check!_

_**(Boyfriend): Oh, he is then. Fine were THROUGH.**_

I couldn't believe it...NO! I lost it and started crying, rather loud.

I curled up into a ball and cried on the couch, and I really didn't care how loud i'd cry.

Glitch quickly opened the door after hearing that the crying was me.

He looked at me with a surprised soft sad look.

"What happened, why are you crying" he asked walking over to me on the couch burying my face in my arms while their on my knees, and sat by me putting a hand on my back.

I gave him my phone letting read the messages as I held in my tears for a bit.

But I couldn't help think what his reaction would be so I couldn't hold it all in.

I watched him read the messages almost feeling embarrassed I wrote that...

I just watched his expressions; taking note of his serious face and some-others.

Glitch glared in anger at the messages as he read on but blushed a bit at the 'Error' sentence you wrote.

He looked over to me and I chuckled a bit making him smile a bit along with me.

"It's not what you think...my phone just had to correct me at that time" I said from under my arm.

He nodded and put the phone on the table and hugged me.

"You'll be fine with out him" he said hugging me tighter.

* * *

It felt like hours until Glitch decided that he needed to get back to his room before Mo came back.

I left the living room and went to my bedroom and I studied it for a moment.

There was my keyboard on the desk on the left side of the room, and my bed a window to the left, and that's it.

My room was huge and empty I didn't care.

I was mad, extremely sad, alone, and I felt like screaming.

I decided to use the piano; Glitch told me if I wanted to play it I could my room was sound proof.

At one or more sections of the song i'd get louder. (_= Louder)**  
**

* * *

**'Song'**

* * *

Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends...  
Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna  
Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana  
Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
Motto mo tsurai Sentaku by BESUTO  
Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana  
Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no  
Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita  
Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen  
Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita  
Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends...  
Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite  
Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama  
Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo  
Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da  
Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni  
Boku ga iwanakya  
Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no  
Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke  
Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide  
Aruki dasunda  
Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo  
Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
Ai ni iku yo  
Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no  
Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna  
Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da  
Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda  
Kore de oshimai sa  
Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do Just be friends  
Just be friends  
Just be friends...  
OHHH WHOOOAAAA OH WHOOOOA

* * *

I ended the song by slamming my arms and put my head on the piano crying.

Little did I know Glitch was watching me and listened to my voice before I broke down.

He frowned watching me cry over that one message that left me burning in agony.

After a minute or so he couldn't take it anymore, and opened his door slaming it.

Then walking into my living room then my Bedroom.

"You know your sapost to be the emotionally hard friend here" he said chuckling making me slightly laugh.

He walked over and sat next to me hugging me in the process.

"I know but it hurts more then it used to" I said honestly.

"We'll now you have me now stop crying or you'll make me cry!"

* * *

**Writer's Note= Okay first off this was for fun not for...whatever you think.**  
**I WAS BORED OKAY?!**

**Plus Glitch obsessions are everywhere so...Nothing differen't here. :)**


End file.
